Recently, the demand for high-resolution and high-quality videos such as high-definition or ultra-high-definition videos has increased in various fields. As the videos are improved in resolution and quality, the amount of data of videos increases compared to conventional videos. Therefore, when such a high quality video is stored in an existing storage medium or transmitted over an existing wired or wireless broadband communication network, transmission and storage costs accordingly increase. In order to solve this problem with increase in the demand for high-resolution and high-quality videos, highly efficient video compression technologies may be used.
There are various video compression technologies such as an inter-picture prediction technology for predicting values of pixels in a current picture from a previous picture or a future picture of a current picture, an intra-picture prediction technology for predicting values of pixels in a region of a current picture from another region of the current picture, and an entropy coding technology for allocating shorter codes to pixels with higher probabilities and longer codes to pixels with lower probabilities. With these video compression technologies, video data can be effectively compressed, transmitted, and stored.
In addition, the demand for a new video service such as stereoscopic video content has increased with an increasing demand for high-resolution videos. For this reason, video compression technologies for effectively providing high-definition or ultra-high-definition stereoscopic video content have been under discussion and development.